Dark Secrets
by KitTea
Summary: Kittystar has finally decided to spill her secrets. She has chosen to lift the veil covering her past. Darkness, blood, and death cover the path she chose to follow. Every cat has its secrets. These are hers. *Based off of me and my first penname: Evil Kittystar*
1. Chapter 1

A black she-cat was curled up in a den, sleeping. The tip of her tail was white, and it was twitching back and forth. She snored slightly, but not enough to bother anyone.

There was a small crunch and she lifted her head. The she-cat blinked the sleep out of her intense green eyes and yawned.

"Kittystar?" Came a voice.

"Yes, Bloodpaw?" Kittystar answered, surprised. "Come in." She licked her shoulder fur down and stood up.

The russet furred apprentice entered her den tentatively. "H-hello, Kittystar." Bloodpaw stammered.

"Good morning. Why did you disturb me? Is there something you must speak to me about?" Kittystar asked, a little annoyed.

Bloodpaw's eyes widened. "O-oh sorry! It's just that..."

"Yes?" Kittystar sighed. "Speak up, Bloodpaw. I was trying to sleep, so make it quick. You know that we're going to the gathering tonight, don't you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you!" Bloodpaw sounded a little more confident. "I wanted to know, though, why is your name Kittystar? It sounds like a kittypet..."

Well, that was a bold question...

"Sit down." Kittystar meowed. She did the same. "I guess I'll give up some time to explain it to you."

Bloodpaw looked excited. "Really?"

"Yes, now you need to listen closely." Kittystar reminded the apprentice. "Keep in mind that I don't go telling everyone this. Try not to tell other cats, okay?"

Bloodpaw nodded enthusiastically.

Kittystar opened her mouth to begin. "Well, you were right: I used to be a kittypet..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kitty...Kitty!" A muffled voice woke the pitch black she-cat. She looked up to see Ricky and Melody covered in mud. Their usually black pelts were now completely brown.

"Ew...ew!" Kitty squealed. "What happened to you guys?"

Melody looked excited. "We found a hole in the fence, and we can see through it!"

Kitty wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to get dirty, even if it means being able to look at the other side of the world." That was a lie. But she would never tell her identical siblings. She didn't want to be like them; an ignorant, logic-less kit.

Ricky scoffed. "Come on, Kitty! It'll be fun!" He looked at her, begging. "Pleaaase?" He drawled.

"Fine." Kitty sighed. "But only if I won't get too icky..."

Melody nodded excitedly. "Yeah, yeah! Let's go!" She bounced toward the cat flap. Kitty yawned and stretched her legs. Then she followed Melody.

Ricky stayed next to Kitty, bragging. "I was the one who found it. The whole was hardly noticeable but I saw it! Melody just looked through it first. But I found it. Only me."

Kitty jumped through the cat flap, ignoring her brother. He talked way too much, and it was really annoying. She wouldn't tell him that, though. Her mother would probably overreact...like always...

"Here it is!" Melody announced, eyes dancing with excitement.

Melody didn't talk as much as Ricky, but she was still really annoying. She had so much energy that it bothered Kitty.

"Oh, cool." Kitty said as enthusiastically as she could (which wasn't much). "Does Gail know?" She asked, indicating their mother.

Ricky burst out laughing. "Of course not! Why would we tell her? Then she wouldn't let us look out past the yard."

Kitty sighed. "That's true." She muttered. Gail was so strict that it was almost scary. Their mother wouldn't let them do anything really fun...Kitty's curiosity got the better of her and she stepped forward. "I wanna see."

She leaned forward, and her eyes widened. She took in what she saw hungrily, and she wanted to just stand there, staring.

Melody bumped into her. "Hey-" Kitty was about to say something scathing when she smelled Gail, and she scrambled away from the hole. "Right," She mumbled. She plopped down on the ground, pretending to be bored. She saw her mother step into view and she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Gail narrowed her eyes. "Melody, Ricky, why are you so muddy?" She looked at Kitty. "You too?! What happened?" Kitty had misjudged her mother's intelligence. Maybe she could figure things out. "What is that?!"

Kitty sighed, closing her eyes. She waited for Gail to blow her top.

"You were looking outside?! How could you three?" Gail gasped.

Kitty stood, scowling. "We're not kittens anymore. We're seven moons old. And it's not like the outside world is gonna kill us."

"You don't know what it's like in the outside world." Her mother hissed.

Kitty stalked off. "I hate you!" She called over her shoulder.

She let out a low growl. How dare her mother? She and Melody and Ricky could do what they wanted! Yeah, it would make sense if they were younger, but it was just getting ridiculous.

"Don't look at the outside world," Kitty began to mock her mother. "you can't chase after moths-they're dangerous!" She pitched her voice. "Oh no, Kitty! You saw a tree outside of the yard! You're gonna die!" Kitty groaned. "Who cares?!"

She spun around and raced up the stairs. She ran into her housefolks' bedroom and climbed onto the bed. Kitty saw the window, and considered climbing out. The big tree that was right next to the window might be strong enough to hold her. Maybe she could jump off and out of the yard.

Kitty climbed onto the windowsill, but knew that it was no use. Maybe if she were a little bigger, she could manage the jump from the window to the tree...

"Anything to get away from Gail," Kitty grumbled. "She's like a fly in your ear."

She jumped down and headed toward the kitchen, her belly rumbling. She padded over to her food bowl to get a mouthful of dry food. Kitty wrinkled her nose when she sniffed the dry pellets. They always smelled unpleasant, but they smelled even worse for some reason.

Maybe it was because of her current fowl mood.

Kitty looked up when she heard pawsteps. She saw Melody and Ricky enter the kitchen, their fur clean and shiny. They seemed to be fuming. "What'd she do?" Kitty asked. It was a rhetorical question. She knew what, because Gail was ever so predictable.

"You know what." Ricky huffed. "She was fussing over us too much."

"She is so annoying!" Melody groaned. "I hate her!"

Kitty nodded. "She's the worst. I wish she was more like Augustine."

Melody looked wistful. "Oh yeah, her. She was like kin." Her green eyes darkened. "Unlike Gail."

Ricky stamped his paws. "We need to do something about this!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "And what to you expect us to do, Genius? Go up and ask her to stop being so worrisome, that we hate her, and that she should go away so we could have Augustine back?"

Melody snorted. "Kitty, we obviously won't do that. I know what we can do."

Ricky tilted his head. "What?"

Kitty leaned forward. "Yeah?"

Melody's green eyes glinted. "We run away and leave this place."

Ricky looked horrified. "No! We can't do that!" He exclaimed. "How will we eat? We don't know how to take care of ourselves, hunt, or fight. Plus, look how small we are."

"He has a point." Kitty commented.

Melody spun around. "Whatever. I'm tired. Tomorrow we should think about something, okay?"

Kitty shrugged. "Okay." She and Ricky replied in unison. And the three of them went to find a comfortable place in the house to sleep...that was far away from Gail.

All of the occupants of the house then went to sleep, each one thinking about something important to do the next day.

Kitty curled up on the couch. She hadn't realized how tired she saw, and she easily slid into sleep. She slept soundly, not even noticing the small 'click' coming from the kitchen.

What she did notice, though, was the acrid smell of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty woke to the smell of smoke. She blinked a few times and yawned. She winced at the sharp smell. She looked around at the flames, wondering why there were so many. Then her eyes popped open. Wide open.

"Help!" She screeched, eyes wild with fear. Kitty couldn't see anyone else in the living room. The chair she had been sleeping on was close to the door, but she was sure no one could hear her.

Kitty gasped for breath, trying to think straight. She spotted a clear path through the flames, and she jumped down, racing toward it. Kitty was lucky; after getting past the large wall of flames, she noticed that some where climbing up the legs of the chair. What a close call...

Kitty would escape via the back door; it was away from the kitchen, and it was closer to her.

She made a mad dash to the door. The fire hadn't reached the end of the house that she was at yet, but it would soon. Kitty jumped through the cat flap, landing in the grass.

The cool night breeze washed over her, and Kitty sighed with relief. Then she froze, slowly turning to look at the burning house. The scents of her family and housefolk were still stale. That could only mean that they were still inside.

Her hatred for Gail vanished, and she began to panic. "Gail! Mother?" Kitty took in a breath. "Melody? Ricky?" They couldn't have escaped by the other door! It was impossible!

Kitty shook her head wildly. "I need to help them!" She gasped. She stuck her head through the cat flap. She screeched and jumped away. "Hot!" The flames had already reached the back where Kitty had just been.

She couldn't go back inside without killing herself.

"No! Melody! Ricky! Gail!" Kitty wailed. She saw that the door was smoking. She couldn't get in that way. She ran around the house, toward the front. Kitty stopped and began coughing. She could feel the smoke in her lungs, and she struggled to breathe.

Kitty groaned in frustration, realizing that she wasn't big enough to climb up to the window. Plus, she couldn't just open it! Only her housefolk could, and from the inside.

She swallowed, and looked up at the fence. She needed to get out; to get help. Could she? It was so high though..."I need to get help!" She growled to herself. Kitty started coughing again. "Too...much...smoke..." She wheezed.

"Oi! Kit! What're you doing there?" Kitty jumped. She turned her head upward to see who had spoken. The dim moonlight illuminated the cat who had just spoken. It must have been a tom. He smelled strange. He smelled of the outside world! Kitty's eyes widened, and opened her jaws to speak. When doing so, she accidentally inhaled some more smoke, and she broke into a fit of coughing. "You can't stay down there! You'll die from the smoke or the fire!" The tom called.

"Then...help...me..." Kitty was wheezing again.

The tom sighed loudly. "Stupid kit," She heard him mutter. He jumped down, then grabbed her scruff tightly. Kitty winced slightly as he bit down on the loose skin. The tom stiffened, then launched himself onto the fence. "Ahmosh bear." He mumbled through a mouthful of her fur.

The tom then leaped down, landing on the other side of the fence. He let her go, and Kitty stumbled slightly. "Th-thank you!" She said hoarsely. "Can you please help me?" She gasped.

The tom narrowed his eyes. "Listen, kit-"

"My mother and brother and sister are in there!" Kitty blurted out. "And so are my housefolk! I need to apologize to Gail! Please, just this once!" She begged.

The tom's eyes softened. "Sorry, kit. From the looks of that fire, they aren't going to make it. If you want, I can take you to a friend of mine who might let you live with her. Or you can wait for the Shelter to come and take you." He explained.

Kitty's eyes widened in horror. "W-what? But we need to try! We have to try to help them! And don't think that I don't know what the Shelter can do to you!" She screeched.

The tom dipped his head. "Sorry. There's nothing else that I can do to help you. If you look well enough, you might find a she-cat named Ginger. Tell her Midnight sent you." The tom turned away, sadness reflected in his eyes.

Kitty gasped and stumbled backwards. The tom looked just like her, with black fur and green eyes and the distinct white tail-tip. It couldn't have been a coincidence; he even looked familiar. Kitty blinked, and opened her jaws to call out.

"Wait-" He was already gone though. She was sure of it, though. It must have been her father. What was he doing there? Why hadn't he gone to save her family? What had happened to him six moons ago?

Kitty jumped when she heard the ear-splitting wail of the...what was it called? Ambulance? What if they found her? She didn't want to go to the shelter! Gail had told her about what they did. It had given her too many nightmares to count.

"I need to get out of here!" Kitty whispered to herself. She tried clearing her throat, but realized that it was no use. She'd have to find someone to help her. Too much smoke had gotten into her lungs.

She looked around, frozen. This was the outside world. The place that she'd wanted to go to for quite a while. Kitty wished that she could have gone to explore it during better circumstances.

Kitty trembled. She glanced back once more, and she whimpered. Part of the roof caved in, and the flames were still roaring. If she had still been in there, she would have died. That meant that they really were dead. Every single one of them.

Kitty collapsed, gasping for breath. "Why didn't I save them?" She whimpered. "Why didn't I try?" She had to save herself, though!

She buried her muzzle in her paws, stifling a wail. The wails were coming closer, and she knew that she had to leave. Kitty didn't want to, though. She couldn't. All of it was too much for her. She was full of too many questions.

Who started the fire? Did her family somehow make it out? Was anyone left? Where had her father gone? Why had he come then, and not earlier?

Kitty shakily stood up, not wanting to be seen. She stumbled a little when she took in a deep breath. There were so many scents and noises! Why had her mother kept her from this amazing place? She saw the bright lights, and Kitty scampered away, trying to hide.

She ran off, tripping over her paws. After a while, Kitty could tell that she was lost. It was still dark, and she could barely see her own paws. She stumbled over a branch, and she fell into a bush, groaning. The branches poked and scraped her, but it was a better place to hide in than the shadows. This would have to do until the morning.

Kitty curled up the best she could in the bush, then continued whimpering throughout the night. "Gail...Ricky...Melody..." She continued, knowing that she would never get to see them again...


End file.
